salvando una vida
by katruina
Summary: Sakura se fue a vivir a otro país, y todos van a buscarla al no tener contacto con ella... conoceran nuevos personajes que cambiaron la vida de Sakura pero un ángel la hará reaccionar YuexSakura
1. Default Chapter

hola al mundo este no es mio fic sino pertenese 100 a mi queridaprima que tengoeste es su primer fic que tien de skura espro que se a de su agrado porfavor dejan muchos review le agesuro que todo se va enterarse de que ustdes opinen asi que no se les olbilgen nn comensemos ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Esto esto es más bien, como una especie de Prólogo, aunque no quise ponerlo de esa forma, pero es bueno leerlo porque más adelante uno se pregunta ciertas cosas que salen en los siguientes capítulos, en especial con Yue.

Todos los personajes que salen en este capítulo pertenecen a CLAMP.

CAPITULO 1

DESESPERACIÓN Y DECISIÓN

La tarde había transcurrido lentamente y el sol ya estaba a punto de ocultarse para dejar paso a su hermana la luna. Aún así, los últimos rayos penetraban por la ventana de la sala de una pequeña casa. En aquella casa un impaciente joven esperaba junto al teléfono. Aquel exasperante silencio lo inquietaba. Touya se sentaba en el sillón que se encontraba junto al teléfono cada tarde para poder escuchar la voz de su hermanita. Sabía que por su trabajo y estudios, ella no le hablaba puntualmente, a veces él se pasaba esperando por su llamada más de dos horas de la hora acordada. Yue y Kero esperaban junto con él, en muchas ocasiones a Touya le gustaba poner el altavoz, de tal forma que los cuatro e incluso los cinco pudieran hablar al mismo tiempo, porque a veces Yukito se les unía. El teléfono sonó e inmediatamente Touya alzó la bocina, pero desgraciadamente no fue la voz de Sakura la que escuchó. Uno de los empleados de la compañía estaba teniendo problemas con algunos cálculos.

Necesito que supervise esto, señor Kinomoto- le decía el empleado.

¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que cuando esté en el trabajo me pidan consulta para lo que quieran pero que cuando me encuentre en mi casa no debo ser molestado?- dijo con un tono molesto- Si querías consultarme algo me podías llamar al celular.

Lo sé señor- respondió cohibido el empleado- Pero necesito de su ayuda.

Empezó a pensar en lo que haría. Si iba a la compañía terminarían de una vez con todo el trabajo que tenían pendiente, no por nada él había sido encargado como subgerente, pero eso implicaba que se perdería la llamada de Sakura y la verdad le preocupaba no poder hablar con ella.

Está bien- respondió con cierto resignación en su voz- Estaré ahí lo más pronto posible.

Kero y Yue se sorprendieron ante tal respuesta. Touya había faltado sólo dos veces las tantas veces que Sakura y él se comunicaban. La primera había sido porque habían acordado en reunirse con unos gerentes de una compañía que venían de España. La segunda vez porque lo habían enviado a Kyoto a ver las instalaciones de la compañía que se encontraba ahí.

¿Te vas?- preguntó Kero sorprendido.

Sí- respondió secamente.

¿Y la llamada de la maestra?- preguntó Yue con su usual tono de indiferencia.

Touya miró el teléfono y se quedó viéndolo durante unos quince minutos, los cuales le parecieron a Kero y Yue una eternidad.

Si llama, díganle que me disculpe pero surgió algo en la oficina y debo atenderlo- dijo Touya tomando su portafolio y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Pero…- quiso protestar Kero.

Le diremos que le mandas muchos saludos y cariños y que trate de hablar lo más puntual posible la próxima vez.

Touya sonrió a Yue, a pesar de que Yue protestaba cada vez que alguien decía que se parecía a Yukito, no podía evitar notar que eran ese tipo de detalles lo que más los hacía similares. Les dio las gracias y se fue a toda velocidad a la Automovilística.

Al regresar a casa, Touya notó que la cena ya estaba preparada, pero ni Yue ni Kero parecían encontrarse ahí. En su lugar se encontraba un muchacho de la misma edad de Touya con lentes, cabello gris y aparentemente preocupado.

¿Qué dijo Sakura?- preguntó Touya sentando frente a él para tomar su cena.

Yukito no respondió, parecía como si estuviera meditando y no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Touya.

¿Yuki?- insistió Touya- ¡Yuki!

¿Eh?

Te hice una pregunta- dijo Touya algo molesto por la poca atención que obtenía.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Yuki con una sonrisa falsa, que Touya enseguida pudo notar.

¿Qué dijo Sakura?- volvió a preguntar.

Esto…- parecía que aquella pregunta le incomodara a Yukito- Pues verás… es que…

Touya lo miraba fijamente, esperando que este sea uno de sus juegos como solía hacer de vez en cuando, en especial para su cumpleaños, cuando no quería que él supiera el tipo de regalo que le había comprado. Yuki respiró hondo antes de responder.

No ha llamado aún- dijo al fin.

Parecía que a Touya le había caído un balde de agua fría, pues se había quedado inmóvil al escuchar esta respuesta.

¿Cómo que no ha llamado?- preguntó levantándose de su asiento- ¿Y han tratado de localizarla?

Precisamente es lo que están haciendo Yue y Kero- respondió Yukito calmadamente, ya sabía de los arranques de Touya con respecto a Sakura- Han ido a casa de Tomoyo para saber si ella ha tenido noticias de ella.

Touya no parecía encontrarse calmado ante ésta respuesta, quería hacer algo, coger el teléfono y hablar con su hermanita. Desgraciadamente eso era imposible. Hacía unos meses que Sakura, al parecer, se había mudado a otro apartamento y no le quería decir a su hermano el teléfono del nuevo. Eso había hecho enfurecer a Touya porque sentía que ella le estaba ocultando algo, sin embargo, nunca pudo sacarle a su hermanita su nuevo número, ni siquiera su dirección, ya que al parecer no quería que Yue y Kero la fueran a ver, no era la primera vez que Yue y Kero decidían hacerle una visita a su ama.

Cuando Yue y Kero regresaron traían una compañera con ellos. Touya se abalanzó sobre Tomoyo para preguntarle lo que tantas veces Yue y Kero le habían preguntado ya, pero para Touya no parecía suficiente.

Le he pedido a alguien que tratara de localizarla- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa para tratar de calmar Touya.

¿A quién?- preguntó Touya confundido.

A Eriol y a la profesora Mizuki- respondió Tomoyo.

¿A Kaho?- preguntó Touya, aunque parecía más una pregunta para sí mismo.

Eriol tiene la habilidad de buscar y encontrar a las personas, además de que está más cerca de Sakura de lo que nosotros estamos- acotó Tomoyo.

Ahora que lo pienso eso es cierto- dijo Yue como si hubiese sido lo más obvio del mundo el ir a preguntarle a la reencarnación de Clow.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Touya lo levantó esperando que ésta vez fuera Sakura, pero una vez más se llevó una gran desilusión al escuchar la voz de un joven del otro lado de la línea. Touya le pasó el auricular a Tomoyo.

Hola Eriol- dijo Tomoyo alegremente- ¿Has sabido algo?

Pues lo que ustedes saben- respondió Eriol con voz calmada- Se encuentra en Estados Unidos en un hospital, desgraciadamente cuando trato de encontrar a personas que están muy lejos, tiendo a gastar muchas energías y me canso con facilidad.

Ya veo…

Pero tengo una propuesta- dijo Eriol notando el tono desilusionado de Tomoyo- ¿Por qué no le hacemos una visita a Sakura? Una vez que me encuentre en Estados Unidos quizá la hallaré con mayor facilidad que desde Inglaterra.

Me parece una excelente idea- dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada- Así podremos verla en estas fiestas que se avecinan, yo puedo tomarme unas vacaciones, pero déjame preguntar a los demás si pueden- bajando un poco el auricular para hablar con Touya y Yukito- Eriol dice que si vamos a Estados Unidos será más fácil localizarla.

Entendiendo lo que Tomoyo quería decir ambos accedieron a ir a América a ver a Sakura. Yue y Kero también irían pero ellos no decían nada, ya que ninguno de ellos trabajaba y pasarían desapercibidos. Kero como muñeco y Yue fusionándose con Yukito durante el viaje. Haciendo todos los arreglos partirían ese mismo sábado y se verían con Eriol en el hotel donde él reservaría las habitaciones de todos.

El viernes en la noche, todos ya tenían preparado su equipaje. Touya se fue a dormir a la habitación que una vez perteneció a sus padres, pensando en cómo luciría Sakura después de años sin haberla visto. Yukito se durmió pensando en lo feliz que se sentirá Touya al ver a su pequeña hermanita de nuevo y en como a él le daría mucho gusto ver a una de las personas que más apreciaba en este mundo. Yue y Kero dormían en la habitación de Sakura, a pesar de que ella no se encontraba, ninguno de los dos usaba la cama para dormir. Kero no lo hacía porque sentía que no era lo mismo dormir en esa cama sin Sakura, además de que él tenía su propia "recámara" y no necesitaba de una cama tan grande. Yue no lo hacía porque según él era la cama de una niña, aunque no había visto a la niña que conocía dormir ahí, en su lugar había observado como una mujer descansaba en esa cama para luego levantarse e irse y no volverla a ver hasta dentro de muchos meses después.

A pesar de que ya era muy tarde, un ángel no podía dormir. Pensaba en cómo sería volverla a ver. Había cambiado desde su última visita, todavía la recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. En esa ocasión ella había mencionado que había sentido que sus poderes se incrementaban, esto había sucedido porque había estado practicando en secreto la magia. Para demostrar el incremento de su poder, había decidido separar a Yue de Yukito.

¿Pero por qué piensas separar a Yue de su falsa identidad?- preguntó un confundido Keroberos- ¿No sería mejor separarme a mí? Tener a dos Keroberos es mucho mejor.

No Kero, porque yo sé que Yue y Yukito a pesar de parecerse en algunos aspectos, también son diferentes, sobre todo en el físico- añadió con una sonrisa a Yue, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara levemente, pero se sintió afortunado cuando nadie lo notó, excepto su falsa identidad.

¿Y qué sucederá con sus poderes?- intrigó Keroberos- ¿Acaso también se dividirán?

Sí- contestó Sakura, asintiendo con al cabeza- Pero no te preocupes, Yukito podrá vivir con la mitad del poder que mi hermano les otorgó- esto lo dijo mirando a su hermano para que no se preocupara- Y Yue podrá alimentarse de mis poderes, aunque dudo que requiera mucho, ya que aún poseerá la mitad del poder de mi hermano.

Realizando un conjuro que ella misma había diseñado logró separar aquellas dos identidades, haciendo que Yukito y Yue se miraran a la cara por primera vez. Por un lado aquella separación había sido un alivio para Yue, ya que ya no tendría que sufrir los molestos cambios de personalidad o humor que sufría cuando estaba unido a Yukito, pero por otro lado, aquello le había hecho descubrir sentimientos que había ocultado detrás de lo que Yukito llamaba "afecto" hacia las personas que le importaban. Yue sabía que si alguien se enteraba de aquellos sentimientos, no los podría guardar detrás de los sentimientos de Yukito como solía hacerlo anteriormente, porque ahora él era un individuo muy aparte de Yukito.

Aquella noche fue la primera noche que él la observó dormir. La habitación de Touya se encontraba en remodelación, por lo que Yukito y Touya dormían en una sola habitación como cuando eran estudiantes. Sakura se había negado rotundamente a dejar a Yue dormir en el sofá del comedor, pues aunque Yue insistía en que no importaba porque no se enfermaría de un resfriado si la habitación se tornaba fría durante la noche, a Sakura eso nunca la convenció e insistió en que Yue durmiera en su habitación que era más cálida. Viendo que Yue no cedía ante ella, le ordenó que se quedara en su habitación. Fue la segunda vez que él recibía una orden de ella como dueña de las cartas y de ellos, incluso Kero se quedó callado, ya que sólo en ocasiones muy especiales Sakura usaba esa autoridad, pues ella jamás los trataba como sus sirvientes, ella misma lo había dicho cuando se convirtió en la dueña de las cartas, sólo quería ser su amiga. Al acostarse en su cama, Yue no pudo evitar notar que Sakura ya había crecido, la última vez que la había visto, fue cuando se había ido a América a estudiar, hasta ese entonces ella no había podido regresar a Japón ni siquiera para el cumpleaños de su hermano. 'Los exámenes serán durante esas fechas' había dicho las veces anteriores y todos estaban felices de haberla vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Ahora veía que ya no era una simple adolescente, sino que era una mujer. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante, su cabello castaño se lo había dejado crecer hasta poco más abajo de los hombros y su cara ya no tenía esos rasgos que antes la hacían lucir como una niña. Sus ojos era lo único que recordaba que no habían cambiado.

Pensando en aquella imagen, el ángel de cabellos plateados y ojos azul violáceos, notó que su corazón se aceleraba con tan sólo pensar en ella.

Mi amada Sakura espero que te encuentres bien dondequiera que estés- susurró a la luna, un susurro apenas audible incluso para él.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Quería dar a entender que a decir verdad no tenía intención de ponerle un papel a Sakura en este primer capítulo, pero como el suspenso no es lo mío…

También quiero decir que en el segundo cap. saldrá ella, sin embargo, la sorpresa será grande ¡no me maten! Porque tardaré un poco en escribir el segundo cap.

Bien, acerca de la separación de Yue y Yukito. Esta separación ya la había visto en un fic. Sinceramente espero que no me demanden por esto. No recuerdo el nombre del fic, pero sí recuerdo que era muy interesante, o al menos, los dos capítulos que leí porque ya no le continuaron. Quise hacer esta separación porque tanto en el anime como en el manga a Yukito le gusta Touya (y viceversa) y ni modo que deje al pobre de Touya sin su gran amor.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------que le parecio no se olvinde delos review nos vemos con el siuiente capitulo


	2. SORPRESAS NO MUY PLACENTERAS

hola de nuevo aqui esta el segundo capitulo jejee espero que este tambien sega de su agrado no se olviden de los review nn mas para mi prima ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Todos los personajes que aparezcan y que aparecieron en el capítulo anterior les pertenece a CLAMP, los personajes con nombres en inglés, son de mi imaginación aunque me base en otros personajes.

CAPITULO 2

SORPRESAS NO MUY PLACENTERAS

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban rumbo a América, ansiosos de ver una vez más a su querida Sakura. Yue se había fusionado con Yukito y apenas se bajó del avión se dirigió rápidamente a los baños para volver a separarse de Yue. Ambos salieron del baño como si todo eso fuese normal. Yukito se había quedado con su misma ropa, mientras que Yue se las había cambiado por una camisa blanca con un pantalón y zapatos negros. Se fueron a uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Chicago, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegaron a las puertas del hotel, sin embargo, ellos no lo notaban pues el ambiente de Chicago no permite saber en que posición se encuentra el sol, ya que todo el tiempo se mantiene oculto de esa ciudad. Eriol los esperaba en el vestíbulo junto con Spinel, Kaho y Nakuru, ésta última se lanzó sobre Touya apenas lo divisó. Touya como siempre, no quedó complacido con esa muestra de afecto. Todos observaron la escena divertidos. Apenas se separó de Nakuru, se dirigió a Eriol.

¿Has sabido algo de mi hermana?- preguntó Touya con un tono de anhelo, que disimuló muy bien, excepto para aquellos que lo conocían bien o eran muy observadores.

Acabamos de llegar esta tarde- respondió Eriol con una de sus sonrisas para tranquilizarlo- Además de que estuvimos esperando a que otros invitados terminaran de desempacar.

¿Otros invitados?- preguntó un confundido Yukito.

Creo que ustedes los conocen muy bien- dijo divertido Eriol.

Eriol les avisó que tomarían la cena en un restaurante y luego volverían al hotel a descansar. La idea no le pareció muy buena ni a Touya ni a Yue. Eriol los convenció diciendo que ninguno de los presentes se encontraba en condiciones de iniciar una búsqueda por medio de la magia. Después de decir esto, dos personas salieron del ascensor. El grupo que venía de Japón se quedó impactado al reconocer a ambos. Li Shaoran y Li Meilin estaban de pie junto a Eriol cuando recobraron el sentido. En otro tiempo Touya hubiese estado furioso por ver a Shaoran, después de todo, fue ese mocoso el que había hecho llorar tantos años a su hermanita por su ausencia, hasta que finalmente, antes de que Sakura se fuera a estudiar al extranjero había terminado su relación con él. Tomoyo por mantenerse en contacto con ambos, tanto Shaoran como Meilin sabía muy bien el duro golpe que había sido para él cuando Sakura le dijo que ya no quería esperarlo más. También sabía que a pesar de que se había vuelto a comprometer con Meilin, en el fondo, aún seguía queriendo a Sakura. Meilin por su parte, había ido a América para asegurarse de que Shaoran no volviera con ella.

La cena resultó una delicia, comieron en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad y tuvieron que pedir comida para llevar, pues Kero, Nakuru y Spinel no se conformarían con la cena solamente. Hablaron y rieron, contándose anécdotas acerca de los cambios de sus vidas, hablando de viejos tiempos, hablando de lo que harían si tuvieran más tiempo para verse, etc. Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, ninguno pudo quedarse dormido de inmediato, pensando en cómo sería el día siguiente.

En la mañana Eriol decidió ir a buscar a Sakura al hospital donde se suponía que estudiaba. Todos se subieron en los autos de Eriol y Kaho, los hombres en uno y las mujeres en otro. Eriol había preguntado por el County General, un hospital docente que aparentemente quedaba en el centro de Chicago. Estacionaron los vehículos cerca de ahí y decidieron caminar. El hospital era enorme, y la sala de emergencias era lo primero que se veía. Traspasando la puerta entraron en la sala de espera. A Touya casi le da un infarto al darse cuenta de la clase de lugar donde estudiaba Sakura. Kaho decidió preguntar por Sakura.

Disculpe buscamos a alguien- dijo amablemente Kaho a uno de los doctores que pasaba por ahí- Sakura Kinomoto ¿se encuentra aquí?

¿Qué fue lo primero que vio cuando entró en este lugar?- respondió el doctor al que había detenido, en un tono que denotaba frustración.

¿Perdón?- preguntó Kaho confundida por el tipo de respuesta que había obtenido.

¿Le pareció ver un letrero donde decía "Lugar de personas extraviadas, pregunte al primer doctor ocupado que vea y que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que estar buscando a idiotas que no vienen cuando se les necesita"?- preguntó el doctor con un cierto tono sarcástico que a cualquiera le parecía insultante, después le dio la espalda y se fue sin decir nada más.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante la forma tan grosera de hablar del médico, que ni siquiera prestaron atención a lo que había dicho. Una enfermera se acercó a Kaho.

Sakura tiene el día libre pero debe venir más tarde para ayudar- dijo la enfermera amablemente- Si gusta, puede esperarla en la cafetería de enfrente o puede dejarme su teléfono y yo se lo doy para que les hable.

Haremos las dos cosas, gracias- respondió Kaho con una sonrisa y dándole en un papel el número telefónico de su celular- Y usted es…

Hathaway, Julianna Hathaway- respondió la enfermera tomando el pedazo de papel- Pero todos me llaman Julie.

De acuerdo Julie, gracias por tu ayuda, para la próxima te buscaré y así no molesto a los doctores- dijo mirando en dirección del ascensor, donde el doctor que le había gritado había desaparecido.

Oh, no te preocupes, ése es el carácter del doctor Rosen, así nos trata a todos, incluso a sus propios colegas los trata así- dijo como si no le diera importancia.

Gracias por el dato- dijo Kaho mientras se alejaba.

Fueron a comer a la cafetería que se encontraba enfrente del hospital. Todos pidieron el típico plato, hamburguesas con papas y unas sodas. Estuvieron esperando a que Sakura les llamara o siquiera ver su silueta entrando en el hospital, pero no parecía haber recibido el mensaje. Había oscurecido y ellos no se habían movido de sus lugares, en lo que concernía a Meilin, la situación estaba empezando a hartarle. En ese momento, todos notaron la presencia de alguien poderoso en la habitación. Una doctora y una enfermera habían entrado en la cafetería dirigiéndose a la barra, pero la señora que atendía se encontraba en ese momento en la cocina.

¡Dime que no es cierto!- dijo la doctora, de cabellos dorados, tez blanca y ojos color ámbar, llevaba un abrigo sobre su bata, pero aún así podía notarse el oficio que desempeñaba.

Pues el abogado me dijo que ya no tiene caso que luche después de lo que pasó- contestó la enfermera, quien también tenía una tez blanca como la de la doctora y cabellos castaños, aunque se podía notar que se lo había decolorado en un tono rubio algún tiempo atrás y empezaba a perder efecto el decolorante, su uniforme era de dos piezas, una blusa y un pantalón, ambos verdes y llevaba un abrigo negro sobre su uniforme. Su voz sonaba familiar- Dice que el juez que no va a creer que yo no tomé venganza sobre ese tipo después de lo que pasó. Dos cafés, por favor- dijo dirigiéndose a la señora de la cafetería que había regresado y encendiendo un cigarrillo volvió a dirigirse a la doctora.

¿Identificaron al sujeto que hizo eso?- preguntó la doctora.

No, pero Brian niega lo que sucedió- mencionó exhalando una bocanada de humo.

Es una lástima que ya no se haga justicia en este país- dijo la doctora cogiendo su café.

Testigos aseguran que el sujeto que lo golpeó en el bar, no dejó de hacerlo hasta que Brian dijo: "No volveré a meterme con Sakura, lo juro"

Ante este último comentario todos voltearon a ver a Sakura, no la habían reconocido porque estaba muy cambiada a como la recordaban, aunque entendieron el motivo por el cuál habían reconocido aquella voz.

Bueno, eso es algo bueno ¿no?- comentó la doctora con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lo único que puedo decir es que mis días como buena samaritana se acabaron- dijo Sakura con resignación, mientras se llevaba el cigarro a la boca.

¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu apartamento?

No tengo otra opción que mudarme- dijo volviendo a exhalar por la boca otra bocanada de humo- Le he preguntado a Mike si no le molesta que me quede un tiempo más, mientras busco un nuevo departamento.

¿Qué dijo?- encaminándose hacia la salida.

Que podía quedarme todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando de pronto ella sintió la presencia del mago Clow. Se volteó, sólo para ver con sorpresa que todos sus amigos que conocía de Japón se encontraban ahí. Pensando rápidamente en lo que debía hacer, se dirigió a la doctora.

Adelántate Susan- dijo sin dejar de ver a sus amigos y familia- En seguida voy.

Susan se quedó viendo a aquellas personas y reconoció a todos inmediatamente. Los había visto en las fotografías que Sakura tenía en su departamento. También sabía por qué de pronto, la situación estaba incómoda.

No tardes- fue lo único que dijo a Sakura.

Sakura asintió y sintió como el frío viento entró por un momento en el lugar, y cuando no sintió más la ráfaga supo que era porque su amiga se había retirado. Tiró su cigarrillo, lo aplastó con el pie para apagarlo, exhaló la última bocanada de humo y caminó hacia ellos sin dejar de verlos de una forma que a muchos les impresionó. Sakura los miraba a través de aquellos ojos verdes con cierto enojo, como si detestara la presencia de todos ellos.

Veo que no recibiste el mensaje que dejó Kaho en el hospital- comentó Touya para romper el silencio.

¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Sakura con cierto desprecio en su voz y cruzándose de brazos.

¡Qué manera de contestar!- dijo Meilin con enojo.

¿No recibiste el mensaje Sakura?- preguntó Yukito.

Sí lo recibí- contestó suspirando- Pero no quería responderles.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Kero, sin darse cuenta. Tomoyo inmediatamente lo hundió en su bolso, para que nadie lo viera.

Porque creí que ustedes se irían si yo no daba ninguna señal de querer verles.

¿Por qué no querías vernos?- preguntó Tomoyo sin entender por primera vez a su amiga de la infancia.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que Sakura estaba luchando contra unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Su mirada era dura y su expresión seria., pero su respiración agitada la delataba.

No quiero hablar con ustedes por el momento- fue lo que dijo antes de salir de la cafetería y dejar a todos boquiabiertos.

En el hotel se preguntaban quién había sido esa chica. No podía ser la dulce y alegre Sakura que habían conocido, ésta mujer se le parecía en algunas facciones como los ojos, la tez de su piel, la voz. Pero también había cambios, en especial aquella actitud, nadie podía describirla, pues incluso para Tomoyo quien era muy observadora, en especial con Sakura, lo que había visto había sido tan confuso. El cabello, la mirada, todo era diferente a cómo la conocían.

Yue no dejaba de preguntarse quién había sido esa mujer que decía ser su maestra. No le había dirigido la palabra a ninguno en especial, era como si hubiese hablado a todos y a la vez a nadie. Aquella dura mirada, no la conocía, no la había visto jamás en ella. Eso de alguna forma le preocupaba.

Mi querida Sakura- volvió a susurrar para sí- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

En primer lugar, quiero comentar que cuando empecé a hacer este fic no tenía una cierta claridad de que cómo debía hacerlo, ya que al leer muchos fics me fui dando cuenta de que muchos tenían muy buenas ideas, y mayormente referentes a la magia, ya sé que otros no, pero en sí la mayoría. No soy muy buena describiendo y supe que si involucraba algo de la magia tendría que describir muchísimas cosas. Conociendo mis propios límites, decidí hacer un fic más humano y realista. Por lo tanto, este fic está basado en la serie ER de Warner Channel. Para aquellos que no la conozcan se trata de una serie de médicos y enfermeras, se ven ciertos casos, etc. pero lo que más me llamó la atención es la importancia que le dan a cada personaje, dando a conocer su forma de ser, su vida amorosa, su vida profesional, etc.

Para aquellos vean la serie en los siguientes capítulos, se fijaran en quien me he basado para hacer este fic, ya que yo tengo algunos personajes favoritos en la serie y éste resultó ser el más "dramático" por así decirlo.

Advierto que en los siguientes capítulos se tratarán más sobre Sakura y dudo que salgan los otros personajes, pero no se preocupen, porque más adelante se verá a Yue ayudando a Sakura.

Aparecerán nuevos personajes, personajes que serán importantes en la vida de Sakura y que ayudaran a descubrir el extraño comportamiento de ésta. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------bueno no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo nn muy pronto estar no se olviden los reveiw por fas


	3. capitulo 3

hola un nuevo cap. muchas gracias por tu review Aioshi espero que les guste este capitulo y no se olviden los review

Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP, los demás personajes son producto de mi imaginación. No olviden leer las notas de la autora, ya que a veces doy pequeños tips o explico ciertas cosas….

CAPÍTULO 3

MIKE

Sakura decidió regresar al hospital, en ER donde específicamente trabajaba. En la puerta se encontró a Susan, quien estaba esperándola. Aún no se había terminado su café.

¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó con una sonrisa para animar a su amiga.

Les dije que no quería hablar con ellos- respondió su amiga.

Estoy esperando a una ambulancia- se adelantó Susan antes de que Sakura entrara.

Sakura haciendo una cara de resignación se quedó a lado de Susan.

¿Les comentaste los motivos por lo cuales no quieres verlos?- inquirió la doctora tomando un sorbo de café.

Nop- respondió secamente mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

¿Por qué?- volvió a inquirir.

Porque conociéndolos, se alterarían, sobre todo mi hermano y créeme- dijo encendiéndolo- Ya estoy bastante alterada, para que me alteren aún más.

Pero si no les dices las circunstancias por las cuales no puedes verlos en este momento, de otra forma, seguirán persiguiéndote hasta querer respuestas claras.

Puede ser, pero ya me las arreglaré para zafarme de ellos.

Lo único que digo es que entre más esperes para decirles, más doloroso será para ellos.

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó confundida Sakura mientras se acercaban a la ambulancia que se estacionaba enfrente de ellas.

Porque les demostrarás que jamás has confiado en ellos- respondió la doctora abriendo las puertas.

Cuando dijo aquellas palabras, Sakura se quedó pensando en cuándo había sido la última vez que había confiado en alguien como para contarle todo lo que sucedía con su vida. Susan era su amiga, salía con ella a divertirse, fumar, pero jamás había llegado al grado de revelarle que tenía poderes mágicos. Julie la ayudaba mucho, en especial, cuando se trataba de brindarle un techo o invitarla a comer de vez en cuando. En una ocasión le ofreció su casa para dormir, pero tuvo que rechazarla cuando se enteró de que viviría su novio con ella. Mike y Mathew que eran primos, siempre habían sido sus amigos desde el momento en que Sakura llegó al County y la ayudaban en todo lo que podían. Luke le ayudaba también, pero jamás le confesaba por qué a veces lloraba sin motivo, la razón por la que dejó la medicina por la enfermería, etc. Jason también la quería al igual que todos, pero había sucedido tanto entre ella, Luke y Jason que ahora los apreciaba como dos de sus más grandes amigos y todo lo que les sucedía a ellos le preocupaba. Todos los del hospital la apreciaban y se sintieron tristes el día que llegó con su uniforme de enfermera y comenzó a asistir a los doctores, cuando la noche anterior había dejado el hospital con su bata de estudiante de medicina.

Al salir del hospital, Sakura sacó un el pequeño pedazo de papel donde Kaho había escrito el número de su celular. Con un conjuro adecuado, le fue fácil dar con la dirección en la que ellos se encontraban. Sakura se quedó viendo el enorme hotel en el que se hospedaban, dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar. Cuando llegó al departamento, se acordó que se le habían olvidado las llaves. Un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos marrones le abrió la puerta al poco tiempo después de haber timbrado. Su mirada era muy profunda y llena de dulzura, su aspecto le hacía verse de unos 29 años, casi rozando los 30. Mike la miró con una sonrisa y le dio paso para que entrara.

Se te olvidó la llave- comentó como si fuera normal en ella, su voz era suave y calmada.

Salí algo apurada de aquí- dijo defendiéndose, mientras se quitaba la bufanda y el abrigo.

No debieron haberte pedido que trabajaras hoy- dijo el hombre desde la cocina.

¿Qué hiciste todo el día?- preguntó Sakura recostándose en el sofá de cuero negro.

Fui de compras y a tu antiguo departamento, te traje las cosas que se supone que iríamos a buscar.

No tenías que hacerlo.

Estaba de paso- dijo como si no le diera importancia y alcanzándole una cerveza- Además de que pude enterarme de algo que no te vas a gustar.

Dime que no puede ser peor que aguantar a un sujeto que sólo se quejaba por atención y una jaqueca.

Brian está en su apartamento- dijo con una expresión fantasmagórica.

Sakura se quedó callada ante lo que le acaba de decir, se quedó mirando a la nada, razonando eso. Tomó un trago de cerveza, pero seguía sin decir nada. Su mirada era triste y distante. Desde el día en que había dejado de ser estudiante de medicina, se le había visto ese semblante bajo un máscara que expresaba alegría. Una alegría fingida.

Puedes quedarte en este lugar si quieres- dijo Mike viendo que no daba muestras de querer hablar al respecto.

Creí que al menos pasaría unos días en prisión- comentó Sakura tomando otro trago.

Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacerte espacio en mi habitación ¡No para que duermas conmigo!- agregó viendo la cara que ponía Sakura cuando dijo eso- Sino porque pienso que el sofá no es un buen lugar para que duermas, yo puedo dormir aquí.

Olvídalo- respondió Sakura- Esta es tu casa. No quiero que hagas cambios sólo porque estoy aquí.

Terminando su bebida, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para tirar la botella vacía, abrió el refrigerador.

¿Qué hay para comer?- preguntó viendo que tanto había.

Podemos pedir comida por teléfono.- respondió Mike desde el sofá- ¿Qué se te antoja?

Una pizza sería bueno- contestó Sakura cerrando la puerta- Me voy a bañar.

Aquel apartamento era enorme, pero como Mike siempre había vivido solo, había decorado el apartamento de acuerdo a su estilo y eso daba a entender que el lugar le pertenecía a un hombre soltero. Una vez que cruzabas el umbral de la puerta, podías ver una sala enorme donde había un sofá de cuero negro, con dos sillones en cada lado idénticas de cuero negro, todo el mobiliario alrededor de una mesita de cristal cuadrada. Una televisión enorme de pantalla plana estaba enfrente del sofá. A unos pasaos detrás del sillón de cuero se podía ver una mesa de madera con cubierta de cristal con sillas haciéndole juego, luego se podía ver una barra en la que detrás se encontraba la cocina. Era todo un espacio abierto, desde la sala se podía ver lo que se estaba haciendo en la cocina y viceversa. A lado de la cocina, había un pasillo. Al fondo del pasillo, habían dos puertas, una del lado derecho y otra en medio. La de lado derecho era un baño, para las visitas. La habitación de en medio era la habitación de Mike, en el que tenía un baño enorme incluido.

Sakura al entrar al baño de Mike, ya que era el que tenía tina, pensaba en la primera vez que había conocido a Mike y de cómo había cambiado desde el día en que lo conoció. Había sido en el County. Él ya era un residente mientras que ella apenas había iniciado sus rondas como estudiante. Una de las amigas de Mike, Erica, era la que estaba a cargo de Sakura y a veces la dejaba a cargo de Mike, pero él nunca se ocupó de examinarla. Un día él le ofreció salir con ella y ella encantada aceptó. Después de salir por dos meses, él quiso mostrarle donde vivía. Al llegar a un hotel, Sakura se sorprendió porque pensó que debía ser una broma. Al entrar a lo que era el vestíbulo, uno de los encargados lo saludó. Se dirigieron al elevador.

¿Esto es una broma?- preguntó Sakura no muy convencida de todo aquello.

No- respondió Mike- ¿Por qué lo piensas?

Porque no puedes vivir en un hotel ¿o sí?- mencionó como si fuera ilógico- Es decir, debe costarte una fortuna con tan sólo una noche.

He ahí las ventajas de ser médico- dijo saliendo del elevador- Puedo quedarme en una de las habitaciones el tiempo que quiera y pago menos, si a cambio atiendo a los huéspedes que se encuentren enfermos.

¿En serio?- rió Sakura.

Sí, y lo mejor de todo es que no tengo que prepararme el desayuno o cualquier comida- dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación- Existe el servicio a la habitación- comentó sonriendo mientras la dejaba entrar.

Aquella noche Sakura y Mike se entregaron el uno al otro. La habían pasado tan bien, que se repitieron aquellos encuentros. Su relación terminó un año después, para alivio de algunos. Mike y Sakura no terminaron bien, pero después de volver a tratarse en el hospital, decidieron quedarse como amigos, aunque Mike nunca le gustó ese término, sin embargo, sabía que él mismo había provocado esa ruptura.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó con el olor del tocino friéndose. Levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a Mike en la cocina con una sartén en la mano.

Buenos días- saludó Mike- Lo siento, te desperté.

No, de todas formas debía levantarme a esta hora.

Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir al County juntos, después de desayunar.

Sakura no respondió, se desperezó y se dirigió al cuarto de Mike.

Voy a bañarme- fue todo lo que dijo.

OK.

Después de bañarse y sentirse más cómoda y fresca, se sentó en una silla esperó a que Mike terminara el desayuno. Ese día era el día en que tenía más trabajo en el hospital, por lo que Mike siempre le preparaba el desayuno.

Como te decía antes de que te fueras a bañar- dijo Mike para romper el silencio- Creí que podríamos irnos juntos al County, en mi carro.

Sakura se quedó callada. A veces eso le disgustaba a Mike, porque sentía que había dicho algo malo. Pero empezando a conocer esos silencios, decidió proseguir.

Digo, así podríamos hablar y tú llegarías temprano a tu trabajo.

Asentó en la mesa el desayuno ya hecho. Huevos fritos con tocino, tostadas a la francesa y jugo de naranja. Sakura siguió callada

O podrías ir a tomar un café antes de entrar a tu guardia.

Creo que me mudaré de Chicago.

Mike se quedó con el desayuno apunto de llevárselo a la boca, puesto que aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. Asentó el tenedor con el que había cogido parte de su desayunó y tomó aire para preguntar.

¿Puedo saber el motivo de tan enorme decisión?

Parecía que Sakura iba responderle porque había abierto la boca para hablar, pero en aquel momento tocaron a la puerta.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

En este capítulo no sale Yue o ninguno de los otros, pero no se desesperen, ya que más adelante saldrán, sólo quiero enfatizar el hecho de que Sakura (obviamente) no es la misma y cómo los demás tendrán que lidiar con esta nueva personalidad.

En el siguiente capítulo se seguirá hablando de Sakura y probablemente salgan los otros personajes de CLAMP, pero de seguro hablaré de ciertos personajes míos y de cómo han ido formando parte de la vida de Sakura.

A todos aquellos que no les gustó el hecho de que Sakura se haya acostado con Mike, déjenme, este es mi fic y yo hago lo que quiera con él. Además ya le llegará su turno a Yue P


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes que provienen de Japón le pertenecen CLAMP, el resto son míos. Sin más que añadir aquí está el capítulo 4.Gracias por los reviws

CAPÍTULO 4

MATHEW

Mike se levantó y abrió la puerta, mientras que Sakura fue a la habitación de Mike a buscar algo. Había toda una caravana de personas asiáticas en el pasillo. Reconociendo a sólo uno de ellos, supo inmediatamente que Sakura no querría verlo. Cerrando levemente la puerta para que nadie pueda ver el interior del apartamento, decidió hacerse al desentendido, como si no reconociera a aquel hombre y una multitud de japoneses haya ido a su casa a verlo sin motivo alguno.

_-¿Qué se les ofrece?-_ preguntó con tono cansado, como si lo hubieran despertado.

_-Buenos días-_ dijo una mujer de cabellos rojizos y con un acento inglés_- ¿Es usted el doctor Michael Geller?_

_-Sí, soy yo¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?_

_-Estamos buscando a una amiga suya-_ dijo la señorita_- Sakura Kinomoto._

-_Ah, sí-_ dijo incómodo ante aquella situación.

No sabía exactamente que hacer, puesto que Sakura no le había mencionado que su hermano se encontraba en la ciudad. No sabía si ya había arreglado las cosas o las había dejado tal y como estaban. Ahora no sabía si decirles la verdad o mentirles para que se fueran.

_-Perdone que lo molestemos, pero es que me dijeron que últimamente usted la llevaba a su apartamento._

_-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que estén buscándola?_

_-Hemos ido a su apartamento-_ esta vez habló un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, que se ocultaban tras un par de lentes_- Pero el conserje nos dijo que ya lleva un largo tiempo desde que ella no se aparece, piensa que puede estar viviendo en otro lugar._

_-Nos preocupó algo que dijo el conserje-_ dijo una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules, tenía un gran parecido al muchacho que había hablado antes_- Dijo que Sakura no volvió desde que fue atacada._

Recordando aquello, empezó a comprender la situación.

"Entonces no le ha dicho nada" pensó.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya y Yukito que eran muy observadores, se dieron cuenta de que él sabía de lo que le estaban hablando. Mike se puso a observar a los presentes, ya había escuchado de que un grupo de personas preguntaba por Sakura en el hospital, pero no sabía que se trataba de su familia y sus amigos de Japón y queriendo hacer como si no supiera nada acerca de Sakura, les dijo en un tono calmado.

_-No sé exactamente dónde puede estar- _dijo tratando de sonar convincente_- Pero puedo darle cualquier mensaje que ustedes quieran dejarle. Debo verla dentro de unos momentos._

Fue su gran error mentirles o quizá el inoportuno sonido del celular de Sakura. Apenas oyó el sonido de su celular Sakura salió corriendo del baño donde se había cambiado la blusa pues había recordado que vería a su supervisora antes de empezar su guardia. El celular se encontraba en la mesa de cristal, así que Sakura llegó directamente a la sala para contestarlo.

_-¿Hola?_

En el momento que se escuchó la voz de Sakura, Mike no pudo disimular o mentir más. Se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a la persona que estaban buscando, sin embargo, Sakura aún no los había visto.

-_No, no te preocupes-_ dijo Sakura buscando también su maleta- _En unos momentos estaré allá, como en 20 minutos-_ encontrando su maleta se incorporó, pero aún dándole la espalda a la puerta- _¿Estás aquí? Ya voy a salir entonces, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me lleves, sí, enseguida estoy contigo-_ dijo esto y colgó.

Dándose la vuelta vio de nuevo a todos los que había visto el día anterior, sin omitir a nadie.

_-OK_- dijo con voz entrecortada y dirigiéndose sólo a Mike- _Me voy al County, Mathew me está esperando afuera, me llevo las llaves por si acaso y dejaremos pendientes nuestra conversación para otro momento._

Pasando a través de todos sus "amigos", se dirigió hacia un Ferrari que se encontraba en la puerta del apartamento.

Un joven de la misma edad de Sakura, sonrió al verla, tenía unos ojos avellana, tez clara y le llevaba a Sakura media cabeza, por lo que no era muy alto. Llevaba una camisa azul y pantalones negros de vestir, con una corbata que hacía juego con el abrigo negro y la camisa. Mathew era un joven que pertenecía a la alta sociedad. A pesar de estar emparentado con Mike, ambos eran muy diferentes, excepto en una cosa, que ambos se preocupaban más de lo que debían por Sakura. El día en que se enteraron que uno de los doctores, que fue supervisor de Sakura por mucho tiempo, había fallecido, Sakura y Mathew salieron de sus guardias, pasaron toda la noche hablando de él y de otras cosas, hasta que tenían que volver a entrar al hospital, aquella noche Mathew no durmió por escuchar a Sakura diciendo lo maravilloso que su supervisor había sido con ella.

_-¿Lista?-_ preguntó abriéndola la puerta.

_-Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes._

Arrancó el auto y se fueron a toda velocidad del apartamento de Mike.

_-Se ve que no dormiste bien_- dijo Mathew mirando a Sakura de soslayo.

_-Bueno, no te recomiendo dormir en un sofá que está situado en una habitación con muchas ventanas._

_-Debes de estar pasándola mal en el apartamento de Mike, es decir, dormir en el sofá, no tener tu propia habitación, un lugar privado para ti nada más…_- comentó Mathew dándole énfasis a todas las desventajas mencionadas.

_-Bueno, cuando se está en mi situación, no puedes pedir un penthouse-_ dijo sonriendo-_No lo paso mal, es sólo que quisiera volver a mi propio apartamento, hacer mi vida, sin molestar a Mike._

_-Si quieres tener tu propio espacio podrías…-_ empezó a decir Mathew.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Bueno, tenemos muchas habitaciones para huéspedes, que por cierto, casi nunca son utilizadas y que ahora están disponibles._

_-¿Me estás ofreciendo un lugar en tu casa?_

_-Sólo si tú quieres._

_-Gracias por la oferta, pero creo que primero veré otras opciones._

_-¿Por qué¿No te gusta la idea de estar en una mansión?_

_-No es eso- _dijo muy distante_-_ _Es sólo que no pertenezco a esa clase de lugar, además, no estoy segura de que me quedaré mucho tiempo_- dijo al mismo tiempo que llegaban al County.

Mathew le iba a preguntar a Sakura que fue lo que quiso decir, pero ella ya se había bajado del auto y se dirigía corriendo a la entrada de ER. Mathew la observó un instante y recordó cómo había conocido a Sakura. Ambos estudiaban en la Universidad de Yale, pero Sakura jamás le había visto, siempre concentrada en sus estudios, se pasaba todos los días en clase, la biblioteca o su habitación. Mathew nunca se fijó en Sakura, ni ella en él, pues ella estaba absorta en sus estudios y él en relacionarse con otros, pero todo eso cambió cuando ambos fueron enviados a Chicago para cumplir sus rondas como estudiantes de tercer año. Creyendo que necesitaría todos los amigos posibles para que lo ayuden y apoyen, empezó a conocerlos uno por uno, hasta que le tocó el turno a Sakura. Se dio cuenta rápidamente que era muy buena estudiante y que muchos doctores y compañeros la apreciaban, e inclusive sus supervisores decían que ella tenía posibilidades de convertirse en una de las mejores doctoras del hospital o del país, ya que ella tenía algo que hacía que los pacientes confiaran en ella, cosa que no cualquier médico puede hacer.

Había empezado con acercársele y hacer todo tipo de rondas con ella, se empezó a dar cuenta de que era como una especie de chica perfecta, hermosa, inteligente, graciosa, pues poseía sentido del humor. En una ocasión, un compañero de ellos se le había acercado y le había preguntado una serie de síntomas para que dijera que debe diagnosticar, al final le preguntó que haría si un estudiante la invitaba a salir, ella respondió que debería llamar para una consulta psiquiátrica. Desde ese entonces se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, pero ella al principio no quería saber de él, pues lo creía un niño mimado al que sus padres le pagaban todo, mientras que otros se esforzaban por salir adelante sin ayuda. Mathew intentó de mil maneras hacerle entender que la razón por la que él quería convertirse en doctor era para ayudar a las personas, pero Sakura nunca le creía. Un día ella lo vio llegar a la sala de ER y lo primero que hizo fue pedirle disculpas por pensar mal de él, creyendo que por fin la había convencido, se enteró después que fue Mike quien le dijo lo que había tardado meses en decirle, enterándose también que ellos estaban juntos, por eso cuando terminaron su relación Mathew creyó que tenía una oportunidad con ella, hasta que vio que ella estaba interesada en otro.

Antes de entrar a la oficina de su supervisora, había decidido decirle que probablemente ya no seguiría trabajando en el hospital, dándole un tiempo estimado del tiempo que debería trabajar para retirarse definitivamente. Cuando Sakura cruzó la puerta de la oficina de su supervisora se quedó paralizada al ver a un hombre que no creyó volver a ver en toda su vida, pero que estaba ahí sentado enfrente de su supervisora y mirándola con una sonrisa.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Siguiente capítulo hablará del ataque que tuvo Sakura y que se habló en este capítulo (también en el capítulo 2, aunque indirectamente) si ven la serie ER, inmediatamente sabrán de quien estoy hablando, aunque en uno de los párrafos de este capítulo salió para aquellos que no sepan.

¿Cómo es que Sakura no sintió la presencia de Eriol? Bueno, recuerden que Eriol puede controlar sus poderes, por lo tanto, si quiere que alguien lo note lo hace saber.

¿Cómo es que Eriol o alguien más con poder mágico no sintió la presencia de Sakura? En el primer capítulo hice mención de que Sakura era una hechicera más poderosa, por lo tanto supuse que tenía la misma habilidad de Eriol.

¿Cómo es que lo otros no se dieron a conocer por Sakura si ellos no son tan poderosos, en especial los guardianes? Bueno, este es mi fic y quise dejar algo de suspenso, pero si quieren una explicación se las daré. En uno de los capítulos tanto en el anime como en el manga, cuando Sakura va a buscar a Touya en el bosque porque sabía que estaba en peligro, deja de sentir la presencia de Espejo o Touya, porque decía que habían presencias que no la dejaban sentir la que buscaba y que había presencias tan fuertes que no permitían que buscara a la carta, que sentía que había un montón de personas pero a la vez no había nadie. Bueno, lo mismo es con esto, en mi opinión hay gente que tiene energías espirituales tan fuertes que pueden opacar otras o hacerse resaltar. Teniendo en cuenta de que Sakura vive en una ciudad grande debió acostumbrarse a todo tipo de presencias.

En cuanto a lo de Sakura siendo enfermera en lugar de una de las mejores doctoras del hospital o del país, se explicará más adelante.

En el siguiente capítulo saldrá Sakura como recuerdo, también algunos de mis personajes, mientras que los de CLAMP y Mike serán los que estén en el tiempo actual.

ADVERTENCIA: el capítulo 5 va a estar más largo que cualquier Capítulo anterior.

¿Quién es el personaje misterioso que Sakura no creyó volver en mucho tiempo? En el CAPÍTULO 6 se dará a conocer la respuesta.


End file.
